The Fighter
by nesquic
Summary: Todos estão esperando que ela falhe, mas, acreditem, haverá vitória. :: Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura / [ there goes a fighter ]


• THE FIGHTER .

* * *

Half the population's just waiting to see me fail.

— Gym Class Heroes.

* * *

one_sh**o**t_

* * *

**X**

Ela coloca o melhor vestido que tem e sai para a rua no salto alto. Tem umas presilhas que são de borboletas. Parece que elas voejam pelo seu cabelo e isso é bom. Ela está tão bonita que pode sentir; sente a bolsa tilintando com muitos zíperes ao seu redor, os saltos quicando no chão e voltando a quicar, as pernas brancas sob a saia do vestido que esvoaça para o vento. Está muito, muito bonita. Também pudera. Esperou muito tempo para arranjar coragem para este único momento. Vai fazer valer a pena, ou assim o pensa.

O parque fica a poucas quadras de casa. Coisa de descer andando as ruas, atravessar os congestionamentos, passear pelas filas da rodoviária, então encontrar espaço verde e sorrisos e gritaria. Algumas crianças correm com os cães, outras passeiam de bicicleta, mas há um grupo de rúgbi lá adiante e é para lá que ela está indo. Porque ele está na cidade, e não vai ser por muito tempo. Desde que o ensino médio acabou a vida dele é outra, bem longe desta cidade pequena e de todas estas coisas de caipira a que ela está acostumada. Ele joga rúgbi. Quem, naquela bendita cidade, joga o mesmo? Ele conseguiu montar um _time _para jogar apenas nas férias. Isso deve contar para alguma coisa, como pontos a seu favor.

— Bubbaloo da Califórnia, Califórnia, Babbaloo. Estados. Unidos. Balança o seu vestido. — Na cantoria das crianças seu vestido balança mesmo, mas por motivos diferentes. É o vento.

Vai passando com o salto por entre a grama, ansiosa para que não caia e passe vergonha. Vai indo ao encontro de um time de garotos suados no sol do pleno verão. Muitas risadas, muitos gritos e torcida. Até isso foi capaz de arrumar. Nervosa, cruza os braços. Passa as mãos por eles para lá e para cá.

— Sasuke. — Chama tentativamente, sem resposta. Chama para dentro, já para não ser ouvida. Assim pode ter uma boa desculpa, virar as costas e ir embora. — Sasuke — Chama mais uma vez, dessa vez mais alto e firme.

O garoto vira e tem um cabelo negro rebelde, uns olhos ainda mais rebeldes, um rosto duro, mas é quase um sorriso que a recebe. E ela sorri também, porque são todos os anos da sua vida bem diante dela, anos que ela não conseguiu deixar ir. É o primário. O fundamental, o ensino médio, agora a universidade. Sua vida diante dos seus olhos, tudo bem. Ela estende a mão e acena.

— Agora? — Ele move os lábios para ver se ela o entende e, oh, ela entende muito bem. Então diz que sim, agora. E ele vem ao seu encontro, o time de rúgbi inteiro para trás. — Quer sentar?

— Não, eu não vou demorar — Fora isso, sujaria seu vestido.

Silêncio. Constrangedor para ela, natural para ele. Povoado de risadas de crianças e euforia de garotos e garotas. Parque, férias, verão.

— Eu sempre gostei de você.

Tanto barulho para nada. Tanto barulho para ser exatamente isso a dizer. Coisa que ele, obviamente, já sabia. Sabia, por isso está acenando com a cabeça.

— E pensei que talvez... talvez agora...

— Nós pudéssemos ficar juntos. — É ele quem termina e a esperança se ilumina no rosto dela.

Sem a pressão da primeira série, onde crianças não sabem nem se dar a mão é certo ou errado ou se conta como namoro. Sem a tensão quase juvenil da quinta, onde os primeiros beijos selam para sempre passados e futuros, onde garotas decidem o que farão agora com todo este poder, onde garotos lutam por um espaço machista ao sol. Sem a dor do primeiro ano, onde tudo é estudo e vestibular e futuro.

— Eu nunca beijei ninguém. — Ela confessa num suspiro tão baixo que deseja que ele não ouça. Não é bem verdade. Ela já beijou muita gente, mas sente como se não o houvesse feito. Hoje pode ser outra vez o primeiro.

— Verdade? — Ele incrédulo.

Ela acena que sim e confirma toda a farsa. Sasuke quase ri, numa risada que não é jocosa nem petulante. Num deleite real.

— Se é difícil achar virgens ao dezoito, alguém que nunca foi beijado é um milagre.

Ela também ri. Se sente mais confiante.

— Podíamos... — Cheia de reticências — Ficar juntos.

Sasuke olha para ela e, uma vez mais, ela acredita que a resposta dele será sim. Que ela não colocou seu melhor vestido para nada. Que todos estão esperando que ela falhe, mas haverá vitória. Então ele sorri como quem pede desculpas.

— Eu tenho uma namorada.

E é _Oh _escrito no rosto dela. Com letras maiúsculas de decepção.

— Ah não.

Ele ri do desapontamento real.

— Ah sim.

Ela também ri. Foi tudo uma grande besteira. Pelo menos as coisas vão se esclarecendo, as tensões de tantos anos de vida diluindo, coisas que ela deixou por fazer e só agora arranja coragem. E está tudo bem. Mesmo.

— Ainda podemos ser amigos?

— Claro. — Ele responde e acaba pegando a bola num pulo, arremessada sem querer na sua direção. Atira a dita cuja de volta. — Mas antes me deixa fazer uma coisa, para não me arrepender depois.

Sakura quer ter perguntado o que é, mas não tema chance. Para de respirar quando vê o rosto dele vindo em sua direção, os olhos fechados, o nariz comprido e branco, os lábios entreabertos. E eles se chocam com os seus. As línguas dançam uma única e solitária valsa. As crianças ciciam ao redor.

Então os rostos se separam e o número acaba, assim como o show e toda a apresentação. Umas garotas na torcida estão se roendo. Uns garotos se cutucam nas costelas, apontam, mas nem um dos dois está precisamente consciente destes detalhes agora.

— Primeiro beijo. — Ele diz.

— Primeiro beijo — Ela ecoa.

E ainda podem ser amigos. Muito, muito bons amigos.

.

.

* * *

**N/A**

Oh, a frustração.

Primeiro _het _que eu escrevo, sei lá, em milênios.


End file.
